Broken Glass
Broken Glass is the thirteenth case to take place in Societeit, It is also the first case in Century Way. Plot Summary Victim: * Norah Butler (Impaled by glass shards in the Mirror Bus) Murder Weapon: * Mirror Killer: * Annie James Suspects Profile * Is a right handed * Uses Ink * Eats cotton candy Appearance * Uses a pencil * Wears a badge Profile * Is a right handed * Uses Ink * Eats cotton candy Appearance * Wears a Badge Profile * Is a right handed * Uses Ink * Eats cotton candy Profile *Eats cotton candy Appearance * Uses a pencil Profile *Is a right handed *Uses Ink Appearance * Wears a badge * Uses a pencil Quasi-Suspect Crime Scene Killer's Profile * The Killer eats cotton candy * The Killer uses Ink * The Killer is a right handed * The Killer uses a pencil * The Killer Wears a badge Steps Chapter 1: * Investigate Mirror Bus. (Clues: Victim's Body, Notebook, Mirror; Victim Identified: Norah Butler) * Examine Notebook. (Result: Mirror notes; New Suspect: Officer Annie James) * Examine Mirror (Result: Blue Substance) * Talk to Officer Annie James (Prerequisite: Examine Mirror Notes; New Crime Scene: Mirror Clues) * Investigate Mirror Clues (Clues: Smaller Door, Warden's Jacket) * Examine Small Door (Result: Open Door; New Suspect: Anne Johnny) * Examine Warden's Jacket (Result: Name; New Suspect: Anna Lightpost) * Ask Anna Lightpost how the prisoners Escaped (Prerequisite: Examine Warden's Jacket) * Talk to Anne Johnny (Prerequisite: Examine Smaller Door) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cotton candy) * Analyse Blue Substance (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Ink) * Move onto Chapter 2 (1 Stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Glass Garden (Clues: James Blanton, Board Phone) * Question James Blanton (Profile Updated: James Eats cotton candy) * Examine Board Phone (Result: Mirror) * Analyse Knife (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Filed; Attribute: The killer is a right handed; New Crime Scene: Metal Glass) * Investigate Metal Glass (Clues: Torn Picture, Old Book, Grandfather clock) * Examine Torn Picture (Result: Meeting picture; New Suspect: Ray Byron) * Examine Old Book (Result: Angry Message) * Examine Grandfather Clock (Result: Locked Phone) * Examine Locked Phone (Personal begin) * Analyse Angry Message (09:00:00) * Ask Anna Lightpost about the angry message (Profile Updated: Anna Is a Right handed, Eats cotton candy and Uses Ink) * Question Annie James about the Victim's Begin (Profile Updated: Annie Is a Right handed) * Talk to Ray Byron (Profile Updated: Ray Is a right handed) * Move onto Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Inside the Mirror (Clues: Family Picture, Laptop, Crystal Mirror) * Examine Laptop (Result: Unlocked Laptop) * Examine Crystal Mirror (Result: Lasers) * Examine Family Picture (Result: Bag) * Examine Bag (Result: Anne Johnny's Bag) * Ask Anne about her family (Profile Updated: Anne Is a right handed, Uses Ink and eats cotton candy) * Question James about the Lasers (Profile Updated: Annie uses Ink and eats cotton candy) * Analyse Laptop (09:00:00) * Ask Ray about the files on his laptop (Profile update: Ray uses Ink) * Investigate Mirror Bed (Clues: Box, Broken pieces) * Examine Box (Result: Basket) * Analyse Basket (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses a pencil) * Examine Broken Treasure (Result: Broke Badge) * Analyse Broke Badge (15:00:00; The killer wears a badge) * Arrest the Killer NOW! * Move onto A Mirror of Fair (1/6) (No stars) A Mirror of Fair (1/6) * Talk with James Blanton (Available After Unlocking AI; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Mirror Garden (Clue: Torn Up Picture) * Examine Torn Up Picture (Result: Fan Picture) * Analyse Fan Picture (09:00:00) * Ask Fiona Blanton about the picture (Reward: Crazy Face) * Talk to Anna Lightpost (Available after Unlocking AI) * Investigate Mirror Bus (Clue: Ball Bag) * Examine Ball Bag (Result: Remote control) * Analyse Remote Control (06:00:00) * Inform Anna Lightpost about the hacking (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * See if Annie James can help (Prerequisite: Anna's Interrogation) * Investigate Mirror Clues (Clue: Broken Paper) * Examine Broken Paper (Result: Fixed Paper) * Analyse Paper with Annie James (09:00:00) * Move onto the next case (1 Star) Trivia *This is one of the cases where the killer is interrogated in the AI. **This is also a case where the killer helps the team to found their next location. Navigation Category:Century Way